Prohibido
by Ranpichan
Summary: Nuestro profesor favorito y nuestra alumna favorita. Lee y manda review! Si os gusta, leed la continuacion: Verano!
1. Una extraña reflexión

NDLA  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR KROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
----------  
  
De cuando en cuando miraba por la ventana, como para comprobar cuánto tiempo estaba permaneciendo allí, acostado en la cama. Silencio; era todo lo que podía escuchar. Silencio y más silencio. Y ese terrible sonido se mezclaba con su alma vacía y su cuerpo extrañamente complacido. Un día totalmente oscuro, lluvioso, gris, triste, sombrío. Como él. No quería separar casi su vista de ese techo, aún reflejando el cielo real, era tan artificial, pero tan protector. A veces los techos le parecían tan extraños... Como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer sobre él, y aun así tan firmemente dispuesto, tan soso, tan opaco. Levanto su vista otra vez a su lado, para ver por la ventana la posición del sol, tenue y frágil a través de las nubes . Cuanto llevaba? Casi tres horas. Tres horas silentes, extrañas, solas, y esa sensación aún en su cuerpo. Por qué se sentía tan solo? No había estado haciendo nada, no pensaba en casi nada, y aun así los segundos se pasaban volando. Esas tres horas le habían parecido quince minutos. Qué manera era esa de perder el tiempo? El perdiendo el tiempo? No siendo puntual? Qué demonios, que hay que perder?.   
  
Casi no parpadeaba. El silencio le conmovía. Su cara, ni seria ni sonriente. Era como un ser inerte. Respirando el seco aire de su habitación. Olía a incienso. Aunque la esencia ya casi no estaba. Que raro. Al fin cerro sus ojos un tiempo, aspirando ese aroma. Como una dulce droga se adentro por sus pulmones, esparciéndose por su cuerpo y llegando a su cerebro Que embriagador. Nunca había experimentado eso. No lo comprendía, por qué se sentía así. Y esa sensación... Sus latidos, ahora relajados no tenían ni comparación con el ritmo frenético de hacía unas horas, y su respiración tampoco. El percibía sus latidos, como para sentirse vivo. Como se había sentido antes. Qué le pasaba??. A qué se debía su repentina pereza?. No podía comprenderlo. Solo quería ver el techo, y aspirar el aroma de su habitación. Y regocijarse en la sensación tan compleja que tenía su cuerpo. Quería más, pero no sabía donde buscar. Cómo explicar. Cómo pedir. Como seducir. No sabía. O se le había olvidado con el tiempo. Tampoco sabía como llegó a esa situación, y como se dejo llevar... Y como no se pudo atrever a quitar puntos, como con tanto gusto habría hecho, solo al encontrársela allí.. Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, pero entonces vio que una lechuza se acercaba a ella. Rápidamente, se levantó de su cama, y abrió la ventana para recibir el sobre que ésta llevaba. Al recoger la pequeña misiva de pergamino, la lechuza extendió su pata para recibir una recompensa. Esto le hizo extrañarse. Solo la pedían por el Profeta. De un bolsillo de su túnica sacó las primeras monedas que había pillado. Se las dio, sin atender a su valor. A lechuza lanzo un pequeño silbidillo, y se alejo tan contenta. El pensó que debería ser algo urgente.   
  
Era de ella. De esa joven estudiante. De la amiga de ese chico. No comprendió por qué, pero su corazón dio un vuelco. Se molestó consigo mismo. No quería, pero se ilusionó un poco. Rompió el lacre y comenzó a leer.  
"Lo siento mucho profesor, siento mucho lo que nos ha ocurrido; estoy avergonzada. Como usted no ha venido a dar la clase, me he sentido alarmada. Ha sido por mi culpa?. Solo espero que esto no interfiera en ningún modo en mis calificaciones, ni en el sistema de puntos de las casas. Aunque para mí ha sido muy especial, lo que ahora más deseo es que lo olvide. Atentamente"  
  
Especial? Para ella había sido especial...sería por ser su primera experiencia.. eso pensaba el. Aún así seguía siendo extraño. El se sentía ilusionado; aún más. Lentamente se dirigió a su escritorio y escribió su respuesta. Meditó un tiempo lo que iba a escribir. La pluma entre sus dedos temblaba sobre el pliego de pergamino. Finalmente comenzó a escribir. No solía hacerlo de esa manera, pero en esa ocasión, se inclinó tanto sobre su escrito, como para ocultar lo que escribía, que su pelo casi formaba una cortina, a los lados de su cara. El resultado fue una corta citación en el bosque prohibido. El aseguraba a su alumna que no le pasaría nada estando con él. La citaba a medianoche. Era viernes, y él sabía que las clases de astrología eran solo los miércoles. Esa noche hubiera sido una clase perfecta de astrología. Las nubes de esa tarde se estaban marchando, mezclándose con los colores del ocaso. Las primeras estrellas se asomaban por entre el cielo que empezaba a tornarse añil. Le parecía que estaba anocheciendo muy tarde. Llegó a dudar si de verdad debería mandar esa carta, pues buenamente podría haber sido un sueño. Pero los sueños no te piden dinero, ni te dejan con esa sensación de plenitud y del pecho en llamas por la pasión. ..Tal vez si??  
  
Se planteaba toda esas dudas, tras releer la cartita y haberla sellado con un sello de la casa de Slytherin. Serpiente rastrera.. Pensó para sí. Estaba a punto de llamar a una lechuza para mandarla, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. Se dio unos golpecitos con una de las esquinas del pequeño pliego doblado en la barbilla, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo. Filch y la Señora Norris... Qué harían si pillaban a la joven colegiala escabulléndose del colegio hacia el bosque prohibido? Si ella decía la verdad y no le creían? Si eso llegaba a oídos de los otros profesores y los otros alumnos? Cómo explicarlo?. Dejó de nuevo el sobre encima de la mesa, y rápidamente escribió una nota para el señor Filch, avisando de que no amonestara a la alumna si la encontraba, ya que él le había pedido un recado especial.. Supuso que eso funcionaría, pero sin embargo, escribió otra notificación similar a Dumbledore. Las envió, y momentos mas tarde, envió la carta para la jovencita. Entonces se quedó reflexionando de nuevo, esta vez sentado en su escritorio, los brazos apoyados en los codos, y las manos entrelazadas sobriamente. Apoyó su cabeza sobre ellas. No se comprendía a sí mismo. Por qué estaba siendo tan precavido? Por qué estaba tan afectado? Acaso la vuelta a su corazón de los sentimientos le hizo mal? De verdad habían vuelto sus sentimientos? Le hubiera gustado tomar alguna poción que le hiciera olvidar, pero no tenía los ingredientes necesarios. Se sonrió. "Qué tontería - pensó- no debe ser para tanto. Muchos muggles hacen esto todos los días.. y .. todos los humanos lo hacen.. soy humano.. ...."   
  
Estaba muy inquieto, y perdido en sí mismo. Se miró en un espejo. Buscaba algo que pudiera haber atraído a esa niña.. Nada especial. La misma cara, el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos. El mismo todo. Suspiró. El olor a incienso casi había desaparecido. Era raro. Se había pasado casi todo el día encerrado en su cuarto. Perdiendo el tiempo. "Hay que ser puntual.. 3 puntos menos..." se repitió a si mismo, en alto. El sabía que debía partir ya, si quería ser puntual. Y en efecto, se marchó. Se colocó la capucha de la túnica, lo que le daba un aire más misterioso de su normal apariencia, y salió. Aunque la noche estaba clara, hacía un frío cruel. Tanto, que salía humo de su boca cuando respiraba. Apuró su paso. Tal vez ella había llegado ya, y se estaría congelando. Pero entonces oyó unos pasos apresurados tras de sí. Se giró bruscamente, como si le hubiesen ofendido, y Percibió el susto en la cara de la joven. Finalmente ella sonrió tímidamente enseñando sus dientes de conejo. El simplemente borro su expresión dura e inquisitiva por una más suave.   
  
Ella también llevaba puesta la túnica, y la capucha de la misma, cubriéndole ampliamente la cabeza. Casi no se le veía la cara, pero ella alzaba la cabeza lo suficiente como para que la luz de la luna la iluminase y la hiciera al menos perceptible. Aún así ella podía ver perfectamente la cara de su profesor, que la cohibía y la hacía ruborizarse. En otra ocasión, lo único que hubiera podido despertarle sería odio y ganas de lanzar una maldición. Pero.. esta vez era distinto. Ella no sabía por que. Ella había pasado toda la tarde intentando concentrarse. Tomando apuntes, como una posesa, incluso de asignaturas que solo eran prácticas. Tenía que ocupar su mente. No le mencionó nada a nadie. Pero a cualquier parpadeo, a cualquier respiración profunda, cuando tenía que pensar, le venía a la cabeza lo que le había pasado. Fue algo tan maravilloso, tan fuerte, tan, tan extraño, con quien menos se esperaba... Y teniendo en cuenta que la manera en que todo se originó fue ridícula. 


	2. Obsesión y tragedia

NDLA  
--------------------------

NO soy JR KROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
----------

Mientras él estaba explicando la manera de conseguir una poción en condiciones, a ella le dio por escuchar atentamente su voz. Mas tarde acabo proclamándola la voz mas extraña e inquietante que había escuchado nunca. Incluso cuando le descontaba puntos a su amigo, le había parecido casi una melodía. A veces, mientras buscaba algún ingrediente, esperaba inquieta a oír su voz riñendo a alguno, sólo para sentirse mejor. Era tan raro. ..

Pronto, empezó a buscar más aspectos que no fueran su voz. Y entonces, se fue fijando en más cosas. Y empezó a tener miedo de lo que sentía. La idea de su crueldad por ser cruel, ese carácter casi picón, pero serio.. le atraía!! Y esa tarde, se había perdido. Había usado "Alohomora" para entrar a una sala que el día anterior daba a la del cuadro de la señora gorda... Y había entrado en su habitación. Estaba todo muy ordenado, y muy austero. Finalmente, vio el símbolo de Slytherin esculpido en madera, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Su carácter no era ese, pero se puso a curiosear. Aquí y allá. Vio un estante lleno de pociones con sus respectivas etiquetas, multitud de hojas en su escritorio con pequeños apuntes y fórmulas, y de repente, en un marco que le habría parecido de un espejo, vio su figura. Tragó Saliva. Sabía que en Hogwarts todo cambiaba... Era ese un cuadro, o que el ciertamente había entrado a su habitación?.

Se dio la vuelta. Miró. No había nada. Otra jugada de la magia de la escuela. Cerca de su cama, había un baúl con ropa. Encontró muchas túnicas, casi todas negras, de distintos grosores y texturas. Le hizo gracia. Además estaba excitada, por el miedo a ser descubierta allí. Sabía que se le caería el pelo. Cogió una verde, que era la oficial de Quidditch. Se acordó del partido aquel. La sacó y levantándola para no arrastrarla y estropearla, se la probó frente a un espejo (el mismo en el que él se hubo visto antes de ir a su cita), y casi sin evitarlo, sujetando la túnica con un brazo y con la mano del otro estirándose el pelo para alisarlo, a ambos lados de su cara, intentó imitar su voz. "10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por entrar a mi cuarto sin permiso!!" Exclamó. Se rió de su acción, y se tiró sobre su cama con la túnica todavía sujeta. Seguía riéndose, pero el sonido de la puerta, finalmente extinguió su alegría.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiese reflexionar sus actos. El simplemente, entró, y entre confundido y enfadado, se dirigió precipitadamente hacia donde ella estaba. Ella estaba pálida, y paralizada. Después de haber sido despojada de la túnica verde, se quedó observándole, semi-recostada en su cama. El miedo le impedía pronunciar palabra. La vergüenza la empezaba a invadir, haciendo que sus labios se entreabriesen y empezasen a temblar. Sus ojos enrojecieron. Se temía lo peor, y todo ante la mirada atónita de su profesor. Él ciertamente estaba también asustado. E incluso sintió algo extraño que le impidió amonestarla como deseaba. Vio como la alumna rompió a llorar y a balbucear. "Yo no...Mi... Perdida... No quise.. Lo siento.. pero.. no me castigue... yo.."

El se sentó a su lado, casi sin saber cómo, había decidido consolarla. La incitó a incorporarse, a sentarse bien. La miró a los ojos, rojos, llorosos, y su cara también enrojecida. Ella intentó acallar su llanto, y también mirar hacia otro lado. Pero la inquietante mirada de su profesor le traspasaba el alma. Él alzó con una mano la cara de su alumna, y apartó el pelo se había pegado a su rostro mojado por las lágrimas. También secó las mismas con el dorso de su mano. Ella se ruborizó, y cesó su llanto. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, y de sus ojos, y de su voz... Ella empezó a hablar, más calmadamente.

Explicó lo que había pasado, lo más honestamente posible. Finalmente, él, sin llegar nunca a sonreír, dijo, suave e irónicamente: "Este viejo castillo es más lioso cada día." - Ella cerró sus ojos, al comprobar que él iba a seguir hablando, y se apegó más a el, sin que él se llegase a enterar.- "Por esta vez te lo perdonaré jovencita. Tu pareces una de las pocas con sentido común en esta escuela. Pero una más y tu casa perderá más puntos de los que puedas imaginar. Lo prometo."

Ella se calmó un poco. Suspiró aliviada. Pero no se quería marchar, y él tampoco parecía querer echarla. Es más, al levantarse, en vez de ir a abrir la puerta para que la niña se marchase, fue y sacó un pequeño cono de un cajón. Era incienso. Lo puso en un candelabro vacío sobre su escritorio, y lo prendió. La alumna solo pudo preguntar por qué lo hacía, y el la dijo que la ayudaría a relajarse. Relajarse? Se preguntó ella. Y antes de que ella formulase la pregunta en alto, él empezó a responderla. No tenía clase todavía, y notaba que la chica estaba muy tensa. Ella misma lo comprobó. Se levantó para dar las gracias por la "piedad" y marcharse de allí, pero las piernas le temblaban tanto, que sus rodillas sonaban al chocarse. El profesor empezó a hablar con ella de cómo llevaba el curso. Como una especie de Tutoría, pero ella casi no hablaba, y sólo quería escuchar su grave, susurrante y suave voz. Él se sentó de nuevo al lado de ella en la cama, y esta vez, no pudo evitar fijarse e la cara de la niña. 

Ella tenía su gracia. Esa belleza juvenil. Sobre todo cuando se reía y mostraba sus dientecillos. El nunca llegó a sonreír. Estaba siempre tan serio.. Y entonces, fue cuando ella cometió su mayor locura. Casi sin pensarlo. Se había empezado a fijar en los labios del maestro de pociones mientras soltaban palabras que eran, a sus oídos, cautivadoras. Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró sus ojos, y aproximó sus labios a los suyos. Él, aún más confuso, se apartó irritado. Qué estaba haciendo esa niña? Pero si el mismo había afirmado que era la única sensata! Qué estaba haciendo?. Entonces, una fría mano se pasó por su cara, y él la paró con la suya. "Niña, te la estas jugando" dijo él con un tono Severo e inquisitivo, pero entonces observó el extraño brillo en sus ojos, y algo dentro de él, le hizo besarla. Y no era un beso tímido, como el que la niña había dado antes.

La chica, se ruborizó como nadie, entonces, ya sólo pudo abrazar a aquel hombre. El también la había abrazado a ella. Su primer beso. Ella pronto observó en sus ojos un brillo como el que ella tenía. Casi hechizada, por aquel mago, perdió el miedo. Ya solo se dejó llevar. Supuso que él tendría experiencia. Pronto estaban los dos ocupando toda la cama. Ella, más pequeña, encima de él. Pero aún tenían la ropa puesta, sólo había sido un conjunto de besos encadenados y apasionados, pero para ella había sido todo muy impactante. Nunca Supo lo mágico que estaba siendo y podría llegar a ser. Pero qué era eso?? Solo pasión carnal? No le estaba pareciendo nada romántico. Aún estaba a tiempo de retirarse corriendo. El percibió su indecisión, y casi se asoma una sonrisa a su cara. "Tienes miedo de mi?"- se incorporó y susurró al oído de la niña. Ella se mordió él labio. Había tocado su punto flaco, al hacerla sentir su voz, precisamente esa cosa que le dijo, y su cálido aliento directamente en el oído. Pero a ella le seguía pareciendo mal hacer todo el primer día. "Profesor, yo.." dijo ella, dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado.

Sinceramente ella deseaba llegar hasta el final, aun sin comprender la razón, y sabía que si le miraba su fuego se encendería mas. Pensó en el fuego azul..."A usted le parece bien?" preguntó ella. El volvió a su expresión seria. "Yo no haré nada si tu no quieres" dijo él. Ella fijó su mirada en los ojos de su profesor; mirada que muchas antes había sido de odio, y ahora era de pasión. "Enséñeme una lección distinta" dijo finalmente ella, lanzándose a besarle de nuevo. Lo impensable, se realizó.

Ella entregó su niñez, y también su corazón. El rompió un trozo del muro que aislaba el suyo, y.. podría decirse que volvió a tener unos pocos sentimientos. Y cuando ella se hubo marchado, y él tomó un baño y se vistió con una túnica nueva, se tumbó, a reflexionar...o simplemente a dejar la mente en blanco. En su cuarto de nuevo vacío, con el aroma a incienso, la imagen del triste techo, y el paso quedo de las horas, que aún con la mente en blanco, se tornaron cortas como los minutos... Y la sensación que lo que había hecho con la chica había dejado en su cuerpo. Ese extraño cosquilleo, ese placer, que trató de retener lo más posible... Pero que estaba empezando a hacerle mella...


	3. Compromiso imposible

NDLA  
--------------------------

NO soy JR KROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
-----------

Tras el violento encontronazo, hubo una pausa, para relajarse. Ciertamente los dos estaban muy tensos. Se miraron a los ojos. Ahora el que tuvo que apartar la vista fue él. "Vamos" - indicó a la joven- "sígueme". Otra vez ella se encontraba ahí. Sabía que el bosque no era tan terrible como para estar prohibido. Aunque no sabía a donde le llevaba él. Llegados a un claro, el se paró. Ella estaba confusa, mirando alrededor, sin saber que estaba haciendo él. Ahí no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Entonces tuvo miedo. Se habían perdido?

El frío la estaba empezando a hacer tiritar en serio,, y sus nervios volvieron a dispararse. Pero qué estaba haciendo él? Por qué tardaba tanto?. Se cerró más la túnica y observó con una expresión suplicante a su profesor. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el la estaba mirando tiernamente. Estaba acaso disfrutando con su miedo? "Perdone, pero no se el motivo por el que me ha traído hasta aquí" dijo ella, un poco temerosa, tiritando, del frío. Era muy tarde, y la temperatura se helaba por momentos. "Tranquila, Granger"- Dijo él.- "Quería asegurarme de que este lugar no podía ser vigilado por nadie. Supongo que ahora tendrás frío. Yo también." Dijo, y extendió su túnica, para que ella se refugiara a su lado.

Ella vaciló un poco, pero al final accedió. Aún a pesar de esa relación anterior, ella seguía con miedo. Una vez tan cerca de Snape, comenzó a entrar en calor. Primero una sensación tenue que se fue incrementando poco a poco Cuando al fin se encontró a gusto, se percató de que él la tenía abrazada. Alzó la cabeza para verle. Y entonces realmente se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo lo estaba pasando él observándola. Tal vez él se sentía como ella. Esa idea la hizo sonreír. Y algo le sorprendió. El sonrió abiertamente. Hermione puso una cara de asombro, pero se sintió mejor. Apoyó su cabeza en Snape. 

Aunque aún no sabía para que la había llevado hasta allí. Y se lo pregunto de nuevo. El la pidió que en privado, no le tratara de usted. Le incomodaba. Hermione cada vez se sentía más extrañada. Severus Snape, diciéndole a una alumna que fuera familiar con él?? Pero ese hombre nunca había hecho eso!! "Qué he hecho?" se preguntó a si misma Y él comenzó a caminar. Ella, al compás. El casi no había dicho nada, pero Ella estaba muy a gusto recibiendo su calor. Cerró sus ojos, no tuvo miedo a caerse, no tuvo miedo. Le parecía que estaba viviendo un sueño, y parecía saber cuando había una piedra o un banzo o algún obstáculo en general, pues los esquivaba todos sin perder el equilibrio. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, cuando notó que él quería apartar su brazo.

Ella le dejó, y entonces él abrió una puerta. Estaban aún en el bosque prohibido? Realmente Snape no sabía que hacer y el bosque había sido solo un pretexto para quedar con ella??. Si, la respuesta se decantaba por la segunda opción. Entonces ella comprendió que él estaba tan confuso como ella, y que sus argumentos servían para demostrar lo contrario. Acaso nunca antes había vivido una relación?.

Habían entrado al hall, y rápidamente la Señora Norris se aproximó a ver qué pasaba. Snape le hizo una señal, para decir que estaba todo correcto, y que la chica iba con él. La gata asintió, de manera extraña y se marchó por donde había venido. Habían pasado casi una hora afuera, haciendo nada, paseando. Haciendo nada. Snape, al comprobar que eso estaba vacío, cogió solemnemente las manos de Hermione, y ella se ruborizó de nuevo. Él ya sabía qué hacer. Le preguntó el porqué. Y tras momentos de vacilación, ella comenzó explicarlo todo. Pero sin muchos detalles que ella creía ñoños.

Explicó por qué había cogido su túnica, y el se rió, asustándola un poco. Le explicó por qué le había dado aquel besito tonto, y él se extraño. Ella se moría por oír su respuesta. Esa voz...Así que dijo finalmente: "Usted qué opina profesor, digo, señor, digo.. tú que opinas?". El respondió escuetamente: " No sé que pensar.." Ella preguntó entonces porqué se dejó llevar el también y no la amonestó como debía haber hecho. El sólo respondió: " No estoy seguro, pero creo que también siento alguna especie de afecto... No. No sé. No comprendo mis actos... Te hice daño?" Ante la pregunta, Ella se ruborizó. "Yo.. usted ha sido muy delicado...no he..no me ha dolido nada y bueno..."

Comenzó a desviar su vista de nuevo. Entonces, Severus apretó fuertemente sus manos. Y comenzó a hablar solemnemente. Había recuperado su expresión seria habitual. "Granger, le pido, seria y sinceramente que, si usted siente algo serio por mi, en realidad, me lo haga saber. Prometo que no interferirá en su orden académico, ni en mi trato habitual en la clase de pociones. Una cosa es la escuela, y otra la vida personal, aunque.. en este colegio comprenderá que hay que llevar ambas vidas con extremo cuidado. Repito que si sinceramente, usted siente algo por mí, me lo haga saber. No quiero sufrir, porque.. no, bueno. No quiero que me tomen el pelo. Yo la aceptaría plenamente, no tenga miedo a mi rechazo, porque no lo va a haber."- Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas "Hermione..."- Era la primera vez que él pronunciaba su nombre personalmente, no para comprobar la lista de asistencias. -"Hermione, quisiera saber su respuesta ahora." En ese momento, apretó aún mas las manos de la alumna. La miraba fijamente, intentando analizar si su respuesta era verdadera o falsa. Ella casi no pudo reprimir su respuesta: "Si, Señor Snape... Siento algo por usted, y usted mismo lo ha hecho incrementar..." y entonces rememoró la voz del profesor repitiendo su nombre en el tono en el que lo había hecho. 

Cerró sus ojos, como pidiendo un beso, sin llegar a quedar ridícula. Esperó un poco, con la cabeza alta, para facilitárselo. Y aflojando sus manos, Snape finalmente la besó. Cálidamente. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de la niña. Ella solo podía abrazarle fuerte y sentirle de nuevo junto a su pecho, con el corazón latiendo a su mismo ritmo. Eso debía de ser amor, pensó. Eso creía. El beso se prolongo un largo tiempo, como para no separarse. Hermione pensó que si alguien les encontraba, sería demasiado terrible. Y ella misma pensó e lo extremadamente controvérsico de esa relación. Severus Snape y Hermione Granger. El jefe de la casa de Slytherin, y una Gryffindor. Un hombre adulto, maduro, y una adolescente. Un profesor y una alumna. El hombre más odiado y la chica más apreciada por Harry...Esa elación estaba casi prohibida.

Cuando al fin se separaron, algo que costó a ambos muchísimo, Snape la acompaño a un atajo para llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda. Hermione estaba radiantemente feliz. El también, aunque no lo expresara por fuera. Se despidieron, y ella, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Se apresuro por entrar. Snape suspiró cuando ella se marchó. "Que he hecho?" pensó. Entonces, una voz amiga y conocida habló detrás de el. "Estás seguro?" preguntó.

Severus sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que probablemente hubiera estado todo el rato presente en esa escena y el no lo hubiera notado. Ni ella. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y no pudo sostener la cabeza en alto. Miraba al suelo, como un niño recibiendo su castigo. "Yo creo que si, Albus.." Entrelazó sus manos y empezó a mover los dedos nerviosamente. Dumbledore Sonrió. "Tranquilo, no te voy a decir nada malo. Por una vez haces algo bueno en tu vida!"- Dijo, y Snape puso cara de enfado- "Bueno, no la única"- Snape cambió otra vez de expresión- "Sólo que tengáis cuidado. Y recuerda que Peeves si os ve juntos, de esa manera, no dudará en expandir la noticia por todo Hogwarts. Bueno, yo ya me voy. Solo que sepas que si hay algo malo, me lo digas y yo intentare ayudaros. Sed felices" La figura del director volvió a desaparecer. Snape se quedó muy sorprendido. Al menos la opinión que más miedo le daba era positiva hacia ellos. "Qué liberal" dijo, cuando comprobó que una puerta de la sala se abría y se cerraba cuidadosamente. Entonces, el inició su camino de vuelta a su habitación. Tenía miedo de cómo iría a ser el día siguiente.


	4. Secretos y mentiras

NDLA  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR KROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
-----------  
  
Parvati Patil, había estado casi toda la noche hasta que Hermione se durmiera, preguntándola insistentemente qué había pasado. Una y otra vez, y Hermione había dicho que era un secreto. Era sábado, y Hermione se levantó tarde. Y Parvati estaba vestida a su lado, sentada en su cama, mirándola como para comprobar si ya estaba despierta. "Eo, dormilona!!" - dijo con un tono simpático- "Puedes ya decirme qué habías estado haciendo por la noche??, Eh? Vamos, cuéntamelo!" Hermione la miró hastiada. Entonces supuso que ella no se lo creería, y soltó: "Me he enrollado con Snape, pasa algo?". Parvati se echó a reír. Casi se le saltaban las lágrimas. "Tu y Snape juntos que ridiculez!! Ja, ja!!" "Sí qué ridiculez ju.-ju." dijo Hermione tan bajo que las propias carcajadas de su amiga le impidieron oírlo. "Venga, vamos, en serio qué has estado haciendo?" - Hermione suspiró aliviada. Verdaderamente lo había tomado como una broma. Entonces se acordó de los deberes de la tarde anterior. En un ejercicio tenían que investigar sobre un mago. " He estado en la biblioteca, buscando en los libros a ver si encontraba algo en alguno. Me he pasado todo el tiempo buscando, realmente es difícil encontrar el adecuado. No lo he logrado, pero se de un libro en el que seguro que está. Ya sabes, cuanto antes trabaje, más tiempo libre tendré después..." Se quedó un momento mirando a su amiga para ver si se lo había creído. Sí lo había logrado. Parvati sabía lo empollona que podía llegar a ser Hermione. Aun así contestó "Jo tía, si que estas obsesionada con los estudios." Y entonces se marchó de la habitación. Hermione se quedó un rato todavía sentada dentro de su cama. Pensando de nuevo. Por qué?. Suspiró. Al fin se levantó, se duchó y todo eso, arregló su habitación y bajó a la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí juntos, en un sillón frente el fuego, estaba sus dos amigos. Se dirigió hacia ellos. Estaban comiendo Bertie Botts.. mas bien las estaban probando.   
  
"Qué tal Hermione!" dijo Harry, y señaló un sitio a su lado para que se sentara. "Buenos días chicos, que tal va todo?" Preguntó ella en su tono habitual.   
"Bien". Bostezó Ron.   
"Quieres?" Le ofreció Harry. Tenía un saquito bastante grande llena de grageas.. con todos esos sabores, quien sabe si todos los que te tocaban eran agradables o asquerosos.   
"Mm.... vale" dijo ella, y cogió una. Probó la puntita. Los chicos la miraban expectantes. Se la acabó comiendo. Esa sabía a helado de frutas del bosque.   
"Vaya, al parecer nos han tocado todas agradables" -dijo Ron al tiempo que se metía sin miedo una a la boca. Y la escupió. -"Puás! Cera de oído!"- Los demás rieron.   
"No generalices, Ron!" - Dijo Hermione, y cogió otra gragea, probando de nuevo. Sabía a sésamo.   
  
Permanecieron bastante rato comiendo grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores, hasta que se acabó el saquito. A Ron le habían tocado casi todas las asquerosas, desde que dijera aquello. Pus, Perfume, Cristal, el perro del vecino.... Pronto se llegó la hora del almuerzo. Hermione estaba dormida en la hora del desayuno. También Snape había faltado. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, y se sentaron los tres juntos. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores. Snape la dirigió una fría mirada, que pretendía ser una especie de llamada cálida. Hermione suspiro todavía dirigiéndole la mirada, como para que lo notase, pero tuvo que disimular el calor que sintió en sus mejillas. No quería que nadie más se diese cuenta. Él tampoco. Dumbledore si que les vio. Pero volvió a lo que estaba. Durante la comida, Hermione le siguió la corriente a Harry, a Ron, y al los demás. Ellos no sabían que ella había estado fuera la noche anterior, y prefirió no mencionarlos siquiera. A sus compañeras ya no les resultaba tan interesante como al principio y tampoco dijeron nada. Eso estaba bien. Se preguntaba cuando volvería a estar a solas con él, que no fuera en horario lectivo, y que no hubiera nadie que pudiera molestarles. El hambre que tenia se le esfumó de repente, y se halló jugueteando con el trozo de bistec que tenía aún sobre el plato. Sus amigos notaron enseguida su desgana.   
"Estás rara, te ha pasado algo?"- Dijo Harry.   
"No, es...que he comido demasiado, ya no me apetece este bistec" - respondió ella.  
"Me lo puedo comer yo?"-dijo Ron., aproximando ya el cuchillo y el tenedor para cogerlo.  
"Claro".- Contestó ella, y apoyó su cara sobre una mano. Esperó entonces a los postres. Lo que más le apetecía era un batido de fresa, y lo obtuvo. Que raro, nunca solía tener caprichos de ese tipo. Y era raro que dejara la comida por desgana y directamente devorara el postre. Finalizó el almuerzo. Ella quería quedarse para salir entre los últimos, y así verle y hablar un rato con él. Así que les pidió que no la esperaran. No hubo que insistirles mucho. Snape le hizo una especie de seña para que se quedara. También había quedado entre los últimos, pero tenía que esperar a que el resto de profesores se fuera. Asegurando de que no hubiera nadie, Severus se acercó hasta donde ella estaba. Ella avanzó unos pasos, para no hacerla andar tanto. También porque consideraba eso de educación. Ya estaban juntos. Hubo un silencio, los dos intercambiando miradas, sin saber qué decir. Hasta que ella le abrazó. Él, le respondió con otro abrazo y acarició su pelo. Era tan raro, que él no se podía lo podía creer. Para él, la presencia de la niña a su lado se hacía casi necesaria. Hermione estaba empezando a sentir lo mismo. Se apretó más contra él, y casi pudo sentir si escalofrío. Snape gimió. Ella, un poco asustada soltó su abrazo. Vio la cara de su profesor. Parecía que estuviera desprotegido. La muralla que rodeaba su corazón se estaba derrumbando. Y el lo estaba sintiendo, como se estaba rindiendo ante sus sentimientos. Apartó la vista. Hermione se estaba sintiendo un poco mal. "Te estoy haciendo daño?"- Preguntó ella, en ambos sentidos. "Sólo creo que me estás haciendo volver a ser persona" Respondió él, en un tono que la hizo derretirse. "Vayamos a otra parte" Finalizó él. Fueron a su cuarto. Era el único lugar donde él se sentía seguro para estar con ella. Nadie que supiera donde se metía se atrevería a pasar por allí. Además, había cambiado de hechizo para poder abrirla. La puerta se cerró detrás de Hermione. Snape encendió la chimenea, y la invitó a sentarse en un confortable sillón. El se sentó a su lado. Aun en el agradable asiento, los dos se sentían incómodos. Siempre sin saber qué decir. Hermione deseaba que hubiese un poco más de confianza entre ellos. Y entonces, como si ella tuviese el secreto poder de que sus deseos se realizasen, la especie de aire tenso que había se desvaneció. Los dos se sintieron mucho más a gusto, y Hermione acabó recostada sobre el regazo de su profesor. Desde allí, la vista de su cara era distinta, un poco graciosa. El por fin volvió a sonreír. Ella se incorporó un poco para darle un beso. El la rodeó con un brazo, y pronto estuvo acariciando su joven cuerpo con la mano del otro. Ella, se sujetó de su cuello, como para coger una posición mejor y continuó con otro beso. Parecía la pose de un cuadro. Separaron sus labios. "Eres como un ángel" Le susurro Snape al oído. "No.."-dijo ella-"Eres mi maestro y yo soy tu aprendiz". Snape acarició su cara. "Acaso quieres aprender todavía más?" Ella sonrió maliciosamente. "Quiero aprenderlo todo"- Respondió casi susurrando. Entonces él la agarró firmemente, y la llevó en brazos a la cama. 


	5. El tiempo pasa

NDLA  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR KROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
-----------  
  
  
Los días y las semanas pasaron, y tal como habían acordado, el trato recibido en la clase de pociones y sus notas no habían cambiado. No parecía estar pasando nada. Nadie sospechaba nada, y solo lo sabía Dumbledore. Siguieron viéndose en las tardes libres, cuando ella ya había acabado los deberes, tras la clase de pociones, y los fines de semana. A veces después de las comidas, porque habían veces que Hermione no podía despegarse de Ron y de Harry, Y Snape tampoco de sus compañeros profesores. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Hermione se fue a su casa. Y no creyó que le resultara tan difícil separarse de él. Entre los habituales regalos para sus amigos de Gryffindor, también mandó un pequeño presente para Snape. Era un anillo de plata, tallado austeramente con sus iniciales: SS, todo muy rústico. Acertó plenamente con su regalo. Él no se esperaba nada parecido, no le mandó ningún regalo, sino que mandó una lechuza con una pequeña "postal" navideña de agradecimiento. Diciéndola cómo la echaba de menos. Hermione se emocionó, y la escondió. No quería que nadie la encontrase. Cuando al fin volvió al colegio, y pudo reunirse con él, hablaron de lo duro que había sido para los dos, y de la dependencia creciente que estaban generando el uno del otro. Empezaron a pensar en cómo serían las vacaciones de verano, que si se daban cuenta, estaban ya muy próximas. Tanto tiempo... sin verse... Lo aguantarían? Se rompería la relación?. Romper era lo que los dos más temían. Y se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban estar mucho más tiempo del que estaban juntos. Pero sabían que eso era imposible. Analizando la situación, el primer problema era la diferencia de edad. (Y que él fuera profesor y ella una alumna). Lo demás podía pasar. Y entonces, Snape se puso a trabajar casi en secreto, en una nueva poción. Lo consultó con Dumbledore, para saber si eso podría ayudarles a estar juntos. Albus Dumbledore le ayudaba con algunas cosas, como en las pruebas, y con la poción que tendría el efecto contrario. Y así finalmente, unos días antes del fin de curso, la poción estuvo lista.   
  
Aunque sus notas habían sido como siempre las mejores, ella estaba desolada. No quería irse. Tenía miedo. Pero él, en esos tres últimos días, muy optimista, la animaba. No quería desvelarle el secretito que tenía guardado para ella. También, esos últimos días estaban siendo los más apasionados. Cualquiera que les hubiera visto, incluso el más liberal se hubiera escandalizado. Y aún así, Hermione seguía, cuando estaba con sus amigos, con otra actitud hacia él . Era la misma que tenía antes de que se hicieran amantes. Y el día que abandonó por las vacaciones Hogwarts, le pareció el más triste de su vida. Le había dicho adiós, no pudo evitarlo, con la voz entrecortada, y el, permanecía con la típica cara seria. En el tren no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.   
"Hermione, por qué lloras?"- Preguntó Harry. Y ella mintió: "Porque me enteré de que mi abuela esta enferma, muy enferma..." Entonces llegó Ron, con una caja de Ranas de chocolate, y comieron. Hermione fue la ultima de los tres que se bajó. Saludo cariñosamente a sus padres. Ya no se separaría de ellos hasta el uno de septiembre. Ya no estaría con Severus hasta el uno de septiembre.   
  
Y lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa, tras organizar de nuevo su habitación, fue tumbarse en su cama. Sola, sin pensar en nada, mirando el techo. De sus ojos se deslizaron un par de lágrimas, que acabaron secándose por si solas. Su pelo estaba extendido por la cama, y parecían rayos rizados alrededor de su cabeza. Puso su mente en blanco, y de su cara se borró toda expresión. Miro al techo. Los techos le parecían tan raros a veces... Aunque fuera el techo de su casa, le parecía algo poco familiar. Tan soso, tan opaco. Firme y protector, pero parecía que en cualquier momento se le caería algo encima. Enseguida perdió el concepto del tiempo. De cuando en cuando miraba por la ventana, para ver, en la fachada de la casa vecina, que estaba de mudanza, el reflejo del sol que cambiaba con el tiempo, para comprobar así cuantas horas deberían de estar pasando. Por lo que pudo ver, pese a la casa vecina, era que el día tenía un bonito cielo azul, un sol cálido, y todo el césped y los árboles verdes. Esos días le gustaban mucho. Eran como ella. En su habitación solo había silencio. Silencio, mucho silencio, que se confundía con el silencio de su mente. Y en eso pudo notar el latido de su corazón. Lento. Y en el ambiente, el único olor era el de la vainilla de una vela que había prendido. Aspiro ese dulzón aroma, que se extendió por sus pulmones y de allí por sus venas, cerrando los ojos para sentirse mejor. Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Habían pasado un par de horas, y al parecer, la mudanza ya llevaba un buen rato, finalizada, ya que solo vio a un chico decorando austeramente su habitación., cuya ventana daba directamente a la suya. Se incorporó y se acercó para ver mejor. Era un chico pálido y delgado, de unos 15 años, como ella. Su pelo negro y largo, muy liso y pegado a la cara. Su nariz era larga. Sus ojos de un negro profundo. Eran fríos. Hermione se aferró a las cortinas de su habitación y se mordió el labio inferior. Ese chico se parecía mucho a... no, imposible. Finalmente, vio como el chico colocaba a una estantería llena de libros antiguos, un frasco lleno de líquido morado. Al ver esto Hermione se sobresaltó. No era posible!! Llamas de ilusión empezaron a generarse, sobre todo, cuando el chico, sacó una varita y lanzó un hechizo al techo de la habitación... y se fijó en su espectadora. Sonrió, y le mostró la mano con el anillo. 


	6. La sorpresa

NDLA  
--------------------------  
  
NO soy JR KROWLING! Así que no te creas que este es un relato Real. Es completamente extraño, y casi una historia paralela más que una historia de Harry Potter en sí. Una especie de que hubiera pasado. Aún así, espero que os guste.  
-----------  
  
  
Hermione salió corriendo de su habitación y bajo corriendo las escaleras, y simplemente avisó a sus padres de que iba a conocer a los nuevos vecinos. Corrió por el césped de la casa de al lado y llamó al timbre, impaciente. Abrió Dumbledore. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Dumbledore le explicó que lo sabía porque les había visto cuando se besaron en el hall del colegio, porque vigilaba a Snape ya que presentía que pasaba alo raro. Les deseó suerte, y se marchó para dejarles solos. Hermione subió lentamente las escaleras. Sabía el camino, porque todas las casas de su urbanización tenían el mismo diseño interior, pero invertido por parejas. Llamó a la puerta de su habitación, y el abrió. Hermione enseguida sonrió, y le abrazó, y le preguntó qué se había hecho. Y el contestó:  
"He conseguido volver a tener tu edad, para que podamos estar juntos sin levantar sospechas. Dumbledore me ha ayudado en todo. Ha sido muy bueno." Hermione se separó de él, y le miró de arriba abajo. Sinceramente, así era muchísimo mas atractivo. Y su voz permanecía igual que antes. Pero a pesar de eso, no quedaba nada mal, ni desentonaba. Al parecer Snape se había desarrollado muy pronto. Porque lo que había hecho era como, desvivir los vivido, y entonces era como si le hubieran sustituido por como era cuando tenía 15 años. Toda su vida por delante. Para pasarla con ella. Pero era un cambio sólo físico. El frasco del liquido morado era para volver a su aspecto adulto. Para cuando llegara el uno de septiembre.   
  
Snape cerró la puerta de su habitación, corriendo el pestillo. Hermione cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Bendijeron que fueran casas unifamiliares. Se fundieron en un beso. Ahora era más cómodo. Estaban los dos a la misma altura, mas o menos. Ahora eran libres. Nadie podía decirles nada, ni reprocharles las diferencias más notables. Y tenían unos dos meses para disfrutar el uno del otro.   
"Puedo hacer una pregunta, 'maestro'? - dijo Pícaramente Hermione.  
"Si?"-preguntó él  
"Puedo decirte que te amo?"  
"Dímelo"- Dijo el al tiempo que la tumbaba sobre la cama.  
"Te amo Severus" - Afirmó ella. Él sonrió. - "Puedo hacer otra?"  
"Hazme cuantas quieras, 'Aprendiz'.."- dijo el en tono burlón.  
"Puedo llamarte 'Sevie'?"  
Él rió, y tras darlo otro beso y tras colocarse encima de ella, dijo:  
  
" De acuerdo, pero se descontarán los diez primeros puntos a Gryffindor, por falta de educación".  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
